


Kiss Kiss Tag You're It

by FusionFollower



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, JUST MINECRAFT PERSONAS, Lots of kissing, M/M, Multi, Silly game, That's sort of the point, just in that peaceful time where everyone is friends, not shipping the real people, sometime after Bdubs and Doc make up but before the button is created, takes place in minecraft, takes place in season 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23842672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FusionFollower/pseuds/FusionFollower
Summary: The rules are simple: Kiss the person assigned to you before the week is over. If all the seekers manage to land their kisses, they win, but if even one misses then the hiders win, may the best team win.ORScar creates a game that's sure to make his ships happen. Nothing wrong with playing matchmaker right?
Relationships: BdoubleO100/Docm77, Etho/Daniel M. | VintageBeef, Grian/Mumbo Jumbo, Iskall85/StressMonster101
Comments: 47
Kudos: 557





	1. Scar's Game

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I'm not shipping the actual people, just minecraft personas.
> 
> EDIT: Guys I had NO IDEA that False has stated she disliked shipping, I was NOT trying to disrespect her or any of the hermits, this story is just for fun and humor. I went ahead and swapped it so that it was Scar instead of False, hopefully this is a little better? I haven't been watching a lot of the hermits for very long so I genuinely had no clue, sorry if this upsets anyone!

"A kissing game?" Grian questioned, tilting his head as he stared at Scar.

Scar had gathered many of the hermits to the shopping district, where a new game had been set up.

He beamed at them, standing in front of a simple wooden board he created near by Etho's ice shop. On the board was multiple signs and a chest was placed underneath. "Exactly. The goal of the game is to kiss whoever you're assigned to kiss before the week is over. Half of you will act as the seekers while the other half is the hiders. Seekers will be attempting to kiss whoever they're assigned to while the hiders must avoid being kissed at all costs. You can use any means necessary to kiss your target whether it be by bribing, asking, trapping or catching by surprise. Entry fee is one diamond block, If all of the seekers manage to kiss their targets by the end of the week you may split the diamonds, but if the hiders win then they get the diamonds." He explained.

Docm looked around. "Where's everyone else?"

"Oh well, everyone else was busy you know how it is, things to farm, buildings to build, that sort of thing." Scar told them with a sheepish grin.

Etho crossed his arms. "So you basically selected hermits who you thought had nothing better to do?"

Scar gulped at that. "Well..."

"You are completely right Scar, and you know I love a good game." Grian spoke cheerfully, stepping up and tossing a diamond block into the chest, surprising the others.

He turned and smirked at all of them. "What? scared of a little kiss?"

"Not at all." Iskall spoke confidently, walking forward and tossing a diamond block into the chest. The others followed suit.

Scar clapped his hands together excitedly. "Wonderful, now that you're all signed up, go ahead and press the button on this dropper to see if you're assigned to the seeker team or the hider team." 

One by one each hermit pressed the button, either receiving red wool or blue wool. The ones with red wool were the hiders and blue were the seekers.

Etho, Grian, Docm and Stress each held a red wool in their hand while the others held blue.

Scar clapped her hands together. "Perfect, now that we know who's seeking, you boys will get papers showing who your target is."

"Bring it." Beef spoke confidently.

He handed out the slips of paper and the boys took a moment to read them over.

Mumbo's face flushed red as he stared at the paper in his hands.Written on it was one word, a name: _Grian._

The game had barely started and he was already embarrassed.

"Now that you have your papers, take a moment to read the rules of the game and then everyone continue what you're doing for at least an hour, wouldn't want everyone jumping all over each other right here now would we?" Scar chuckled before flying off.

Etho shoved his hands in his pockets and skimmed over the rules. "I gotta work more on my base, later." Without another word Etho flew off as well.

Bdubs swallowed hard as he stared at the rules on the signs, it seemed simple enough, but what wasn't simple was his target.

One by one each of the hermits looked over the rules before leaving to do their own thing.

This game would not be easy.

**RULES FOR THE KISSING TAG GAME**

**Rule 1: Your lips must touch your targets lips for at least a second for it to count.**

**Rule 2: If you cannot kiss your target by the end of the week, the hiders win and will split the diamond prize.**

**Rule 3: If a hider is kissed, they must add an additional diamond block to the prize, showing that they are out of the game. If the hiders win, whoever was caught does not get any of the prize.**

**Rule 4: All hiders must be eliminated for the seekers to win.**

**Rule 5: You can team up, but only with other members of your group, you cannot bribe a hider or a seeker claiming you'll give them some of the prize later.**

**Rule 6: More rules may be added if deemed necessary.**


	2. A Stressful Situation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I REALLY wanted to start with a Doc/Bdubs chapter but I just got so inspired for the Iskall/Stress one XD sooo enjoy.

Stress was...well, stressed.

Honestly, she's not sure why she signed up for this silly kissing game, it's just that no one else was backing out and she didn't want to be the only one who refused to play, and it's not like she had a problem with any of the boys, that wasn't the issue...

Actually, the issue was two things...the first being that one of the seekers was her crush, and the second being...well...

Stress grumbled in frustration and kicked a stone near by as she walked around the shopping district, it was the next day, leaving six remaining for the game.

"Something on your mind?" Stress let out a yelp as she turned to look at Iskall who was flying around above her.

He smiled and landed near by, making her back up cautiously.

"I won't kiss you, promise." He told her, holding his hands up in the air. "Come on Stress, you know I won't break a promise to you."

Taking a deep breath, Stress nodded. "Fine." He came closer.

"What's the matter?" Iskall questioned as the two began to walk together.

"It's stupid..." She admitted, looking down.

Iskall raised an eyebrow. "Diorite is stupid, whatever's bothering you isn't, unless it's diorite, but being upset about diorite isn't stupid-" He rambled.

Stress giggled, covering her mouth with her hand. Iskall smiled sheepishly, not meaning to go on a diorite rant.

"So what's up?" He asked, heart warming at Stress' laughter.

But when he asked that, her laughter faded and she frowned. "It's...it's this kissing game..."

"Oh? What about it?" He questioned.

"I just...sort of regret signing up..." She admitted, locking her hands behind her back.

This surprised Iskall. "Really? Why? Dreading being kissed by one of us that much?"

"That's not it, you're all wonderful, I love you guys...it's just..." Stress bit her lip, looking off to the side.

At that moment, Iskall had a realization. "Wait...Stress, is this your first kiss?"

When he said that, a blush formed on Stress' cheeks and she pouted as she looked away from him. 

She didn't want to admit it, but it was true. Stress had yet to kiss anyone, in her defense, who would she have kissed? All of the hermits are just friends, no one's dating anyone. 

But she knew Iskall had kissed False before on a dare, so hes already had his first kiss, he couldn't understand how she felt.

"If you don't want your first kiss to be stolen, why don't you just leave the game? I'm sure Scar would let you." Iskall told her comfortingly.

Stress felt tears bubble in the corners of her eyes as her blush darkened. "I know but...part of me...part of me is hoping my crush pulled my name...I know he's a seeker so..."

Iskall froze at those words, a painful feeling building in his chest. "...Really?"

She nodded shyly at him, causing them both to stop walking and stare at each other.

He blinked.

"...Is it Bdubs?"

Stress pouted angrily at him and punched him in the shoulder, making him cry out in pain. "Iskall you're such an idiot!" She snapped and began to storm off.

"What!? Wait- Stress hold on, Stress!" Ignoring the pain in his shoulder, Iskall ran forward and grabbed Stress' arm, spinning her around to face him.

She scowled at him as tears slid down her cheeks, her blush never leaving her face. "You're either oblivious or a jerk! How can you not see that it's you!?"

Iskall choked out a gasp, his grip on her arm loosing.

She shoved him away. "Forget it." Without another word she began walking away once more.

"Stress please, wait a minute!" Iskall cried out, grabbing her hand and pulling her towards him, Stress yelped as her foot hit a rock and the two were sent tumbling down into the water next to Grian's raft.

When they came up out of the water, Stress spat some out in annoyance. "Ugh great! Thanks a lot!" She snapped.

"If you would let me talk that wouldn't happen!" He snapped.

"What's there to say? Haven't I been humiliated enough as it is? Do you seriously need me to stand her soaking wet while you reject-" Iskall reaching forward and cupped her face in his hands, covering her lips with his own.

Stress tensed up in the kiss at first, but then found herself gripping Iskall's arms tightly, feeling the muscles under the sleeves as she kissed him passionately. It was an incredible feeling to finally be able to kiss him, more incredible than Stress ever imagined.

It just felt...right.

She felt Iskall smile into the kiss before slowly breaking it, resting his forehead against hers as he continued to delicately hold her face in his hands. Stress let out a small giggle as she stared into his eyes, nothing but love could be spotted on their faces.

"Stress...will you be my girlfriend?" Iskall asked with a grin.

She grinned back. "Hell yeah I will!" She kissed him again, which he happily returned.

But then she broke it, looking worried. "Wait, I'm still in the kissing game!"

Iskall smirked, taking out a paper with Stress' name written on it. "Don't worry, you're out."

Her jaw dropped.

"But just so you know, I didn't kiss you to win some silly diamond prize, you're the only prize I need." He told her sweetly.

Stress smirked a little. "Good, I'm better than any diamond." She winked.

"No need to tell me what I already know." Was the last thing Iskall said before leaning down to kiss her again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say, I pretty much never watch Stress and I've only just started watching Iskall, so I'm sorry if they're out of character!!!


	3. I Love You And All Of Your Insanity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How does this have 100 kudos??? I feel like Mumbo when he's live streaming- this story was complete nonsense but now it's like- people are reading it-
> 
> Ummm, thank you so much??? Oh dear, this is too much pressure- don't expect much please! I'm gonna go hide now and let you get on with reading-
> 
> EDIT: The kudos number keeps going up oh dear I need tea-

Kissing his neighbor should be easy enough right?

Except that is neighbor is a doctor who's possibly lost his mind thanks to a G.O.A.T religion.

Bdubs shook his head as he sighed heavily, looking over at Doc's half of their shared house. They had just made up, he shouldn't make fun of Doc.

But...it's not like he was mean to Doc for no reason, he just...really liked their rivalry. 

It was fun, pranking each other and waiting to see how Doc would react to each prank, sometimes he'd get so annoyed he'd chase Bdubs around with a diamond sword and other times he'd burst out into laughter and give Bdubs this smile that stopped his heart every time.

He had it bad...really bad.

Doc's been his friend for so long, and now they were living so close together, and nHo had only brought them closer. He just couldn't help feeling this way.

But it didn't matter. Doc liked Etho, it was obvious.

They're both redstone maniacs and Bdubs...Bdubs is just a builder, a builder and a redstoner don't fit together, not at all.

Beef feels the same when, the two had met up often to talk about their feelings towards the other nHo members. It was some kind of bad luck, their crushes obviously crushing on each other.

It's not like Bdubs could blame Doc, Etho was a great guy, but still...

That didn't mean he didn't feel jealousy burning him up inside.

Still, this was his chance, even if he couldn't be with Doc, he could at least finally know what it's like to have his lips against the others...he couldn't pass this chance up.

* * *

Bdubs spied on his neighbor as carefully as he could from the bushes near by. Doc was writing something on a wooden sign. When Bdubs got a better look, he realized the G.O.A.T father was actually just doodling.

It made him let out a quiet chuckle, it was rare to catch Doc not being so serious, quite the treat.

He took a better glance at what Doc was actually doodling and it appeared to be...blueprints for a death ray?

Bdubs is gonna pretend he was just drawing a flower and move on.

As Bdubs stared at the boy, he found himself gazing down to Doc's lips, the lips he had spent an embarrassingly long amount of time daydreaming about. 

His hands balled into fists. It was time to catch the doctor.

Obviously Doc wouldn't simply let Bdubs kiss him, this was not gonna be easy, but luckily Bdubs had a plan that Doc wouldn't be able to refuse.

"Doc!" He spoke up, quickly coming out of the bushes and approaching him.

Doc jumped up, startled by Bdubs' sudden appearance. He took out his sword and stared at Bdubs suspiciously. "No no no, you stay back, I don't know who your target is."

"Calm down neighbor! I ain't gonna do nothin' to ya...well, I mean, I am, but!" He started quickly when Doc grew more cautious. "I have an offer for you."

At this, Doc stared at him, it was a little intimidating honestly. "An offer hm?"

"Yes yes...see now, we both know bribing is against the rules unless it be with another seeker, but ah...you know that I'm known for using rather dirty tactics." Bdubs began with a smirk.

Doc chuckled at this, his own smirk forming. "I see..."

"So what I'm thinkin' is this, I won't try and bribe ya, not at all, but ah...if I were suddenly given the opportunity to kiss ya...it may uhm, encourage me to leave a chest outside your house with a few diamonds in it if ya get what I'm sayin'." Bdubs told him with a mischievous grin.

He loved the way Doc's smirk turned into a cute little smile. "Hmmm I see I see...that is tempting...but..." He started.

Bdubs eyes narrowed. "Oh what?" Doc laughed at this.

"Calm down Bdubs calm down, I'll give you the kiss you desire so badly." Doc teased, causing Bdubs to blush a bright red. "However, I don't want diamonds..."

"W-What then?" Bdubs stuttered, eyes widening as Doc came closer to him, they were only inches apart. Bdubs felt his breath get stuck in his throat as he could feel Doc's breath touch his lips.

Doc smiled rather calmly as he leaned in even closer and whispered into Bdubs ear. "I want you to beg me for it."

Bdubs jaw dropped, he scowled. "BEG!? BDUBS DOESN'T BEG!"

"Oh really? Well then, I guess you'll be failing at this kissing game." Doc smirked, beginning to walk away.

Gritting his teeth, Bdubs called out. "W-Wait!"

"Yes?" Doc looked at him with fake innocence.

Bdubs grinded his teeth together as he spoke. "Doc...p-please..." He felt like his face was on fire. "Kiss me..."

"Not good enough Bdubs~" Doc taunted, chuckling at Bdubs embarrassment. "Just how badly do you want this kiss?"

"B-BADLY!" Bdubs snapped, trying not to cover his face in embarrassment.

Doc hummed, walking back over to Bdubs. "You're that desperate for the diamond prize hm?" 

Bdubs scowled as Doc came into reach, a playful, teasing smirk on his face. "You know that ain't it dang it!" 

"Oh do I? If it's not about the diamond prize then what is it?" Doc questioned, crossing his arms.

Bdubs grabbed Doc's lab coat tightly and yanked him closer, smashing his lips onto the others. Doc winced a little at the suddenly harsh contact and pushed back with his own strength.

It quickly became a battle for dominance, Doc's tongue slipped into Bdubs mouth but Bdubs was quick to fight against it with his own, gripping onto Doc's lab coat even tighter.

Their kiss was forced to break when they began to ran out of air, panting harshly as they kept close to each other. Without any words between them, they brought their lips together once more and tried to put as much passion as they possibly could into it, as if having a silent argument about who's been wanting this kiss more.

Bdubs pushed Doc back with all his strength, slamming him into the wall of his half house. Doc grunted in slight pain as his back connected with the wall, but didn't allow it to stop him from pursuing further. Smirking a little into their kiss, Doc slipped his hand into Bdubs' pants.

Bdubs let out a shriek and broke the kiss, jumping back from Doc as his face flushed red. "THAT'S CHEATIN'!"

"Says who?" Doc smirked.

"SAYS ME YA JERK!" He ranted rather childishly.

Doc's smirk morphed into a smile as he walked up to Bdubs. "Okay okay, maybe it was a bit cheaty of me." He admitted

An awkward silence formed between them as they took a moment to think about everything that had just happened.

"...I thought you liked Etho?" Bdubs asked with a small frown.

Doc snorted. "Well I thought you liked Beef, guess we're both kinda stupid."

"Wha- I ain't stupid, ya stupid!" Bdubs snapped, crossing his arms.

Doc chuckled at that. "For once...let's not fight, alright?"

"What on earth are we suppose to do if it ain't fightin'?" Bdubs asked, a knowing glint in his eyes as Doc came closer to him.

Doc leaned down and covered Bdubs' lips with his own gently this time.

But it only last a few moments cause Bdubs started laughing.

"Don't give me that gentle touch nonsense ya evil G.O.A.T doctor." He smirked.

Doc chuckled a little. "You'll regret that..." He spoke in Bdubs' ear, in a deep voice that sent chills up Bdubs spine. He yelped as Doc nipped at his neck harshly.

Yep...that's gonna leave a mark.


	4. The Ninja And The Butcher, A Tale As Old As Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why do people like this story so much what is going on-
> 
> I literally can't remember if Bdubs has a nether portal but for the sake of plot convenience he does-
> 
> Also I had way too much fun with this chapter-
> 
> Enjoy!!!

Catching Etho wasn't gonna be easy, not in the slightest.

But it's fine, Beef liked the challenge.

Besides, it's not like Beef didn't want to kiss his best friend, hes been in love with Etho since he could remember. 

Then again, Doc's much better suited for him, they're both redstone experts and kind of on the quiet side, where as him and Bdubs are obnoxious, loud and extreme builders.

Beef remembers when Etho tried to teach him redstone, Beef ended up forgetting most of it because he had been so focused on watching Etho work, thankfully he wasn't too upset.

Still, logic aside, Beef liked Etho and this was his chance to kiss him without it ruining their friendship, he wasn't about to pass it up.

So carefully, Beef looked at Etho's base from the bushes. Of course Etho could make a random mess of blocks look good, Etho made anything look good without even trying.

"This is not gonna be easy..." Beef mumbled, trying to see if he could spot Etho.

"Careful, twig beside you." Someone whispered from behind him.

Beef smiled, relieved he didn't step on the twig and make noise, he turned briefly. "Thanks Etho," And turned back to look at the base.

Then he paled.

And shrieked.

Etho burst out into laughter as Beef jumped out of the bushes and fell over, staring at him with wide eyes. "Don't do that!"

"I'm sorry..." Etho chuckled, covering his already masked face with his hands as he stared at Beef with a mischievous glint in his eyes. "I couldn't resist.

Letting out a huff, Beef stood up and threw a smile on his face. "So Etho, pal, friend, buddy-" He started.

"Yeeaaahhh I'm not letting you kiss me." Etho told him simply, crossing his arms as he leaned against a tree to stare at Beef.

"Okay okay, I get ya...UNLESS I DO THIS-" Beef tried to jump him, but Etho was prepared.

Etho effortlessly clicked a button he had hidden in the tree and watched with amusement as the floor opened up under Beef.

The butcher let out a shriek as he was suddenly falling into water, and then quickly being sent away in an underground water way.

Etho smirked a little as the floor closed up once again and went back to his base to get some work done.

* * *

Beef grumbled in annoyance as he finally got dried out. The tunnel of water went all the way to Doc and Bdubs' house.

Sighing heavily, he planned to find one of his friends and use their nether portal to quickly get back, only to see something shocking.

Doc and Bdubs were...making out against the wall of Doc's side of the house.

"WHOA-" Beef quickly covered his mouth so they wouldn't hear him and ran to Bdubs part of the house, slipping into his nether portal as quickly as possible.

Etho would pay for making him see something so awkward.

* * *

It wasn't fair, Bdubs already caught his target, why did Beef have to work for his?

It was a couple days into the game and Beef had to hurry up.

He was trying his best, but Etho was on guard at all times, any time Beef so much as entered the area around his base bell alarms would go off to alert Etho of his presence.

That left only one option.

He'd have to dig a tunnel underneath Etho's house.

So, Beef got to work on digging, huffing as he occasionally brushed the dirt of his apron. Hes been digging for hours, Etho might not even be home for all he knows.

Regardless, he continued to dig, knowing he was close to being under Etho's base. He dug up, only to hit something that wasn't dirt.

Beef furrowed his eyebrows as he tried to figure out what he was hitting, but then there was a lighting up noise and he paled.

It was tnt.

"NO NONO NONONONONO!" Beef shrieked and ran as fast as he could as the tnt blew up.

Meanwhile, Etho was visiting a village near by and drinking tea with the villagers. A cat ran up to him and jumped onto his lap. Etho pet the cat happily.

* * *

Beef growled angrily as he worked on his next plan, reading over the blueprints he had made.

"How's it going Beef?" Scar asked with a smile as he appeared next to Beef, startling him.

Beef jumped and groaned. "TERRIBLE. I got the one who's probably the most difficult target. Etho's never gonna let me kiss him." 

"Fear not Beef, this wizard has learned a thing or two and I have the perfect plan for you..." Scar wiggled his eyebrows.

Beef stared at him with narrowed eyes, a little suspicious and nervous of what Scar had planned.

* * *

Etho hummed as he worked on his base, building up a new wall in it.

But then he noticed something out of the corner of his eye and turned to look at it. His eyes widened.

It was...redstone dust?

Quickly, Etho grabbed some empty bottles and began scooping up the dust, not allowing a single bit to be wasted. He happily followed the trail of redstone dust, not caring where it lead him.

The trail lead him all the way to the shopping district, to Beef's llama shop. Etho glanced at it and gasped when he saw a few llamas in a pen and a sign that said 'FREE LLAMAS!!!'

Glancing around, Etho made sure no one else was planning to swoop in and take the adorable creatures before excitedly purchasing a few leads. He attached them to the llamas and began leading them out of the shop.

"Not so fast." Etho spun on his heel to glare at Beef, who was leaning against the wall smirking. Etho had been so distracted by the llamas that he hadn't even noticed him.

Beef chuckled a little as he slowly stepped over to Etho. "The llamas are free, but I'm afraid the toll for leaving the shop is one kiss."

Etho raised an eyebrow, unimpressed. "And if I refuse?"

"Simple...the llama gets it!" Beef smirked, taking out a diamond sword.

Etho let out a gasp of horror. "You're kidding!"

"Yeah actually, these guys are too cute to hurt," Beef shrugged, putting the sword away. "But I WILL walk into the ice shop WITH my shoes on."

Etho let out an offended grunt, eyes narrowed in disgust. "You wouldn't."

"Oh, I would." Beef told him evilly as he stepped forward, making Etho take a step back, only to realize his back was to the wall. His eyes widened.

Beef smiled when Etho realized he was trapped. "Nowhere to run now, hm?" 

"Stay back!" Etho insisted childishly, even though there was nothing he could do.

"Are you that disgusted at the idea of kissing me?" Beef asked, mildly disappointed.

This surprised Etho, and actually left him speechless for a few moments. "Uh...well, um..." He coughed awkwardly, the faintest blush forming on his cheeks, surprising Beef. "It wouldn't be the worst thing...you know...but the diamond prize is at stake so..."

"But if it wasn't you'd kiss me?" beef smirked.

Etho rolled his eyes. "Yes Beef, if there wasn't a prize at stake I'd kiss you."

"Really?" Beef questioned, stepping forward and invading Etho's personal space.

But Etho didn't mind as he noticed Beef getting closer, a lustful glint in his eyes. "Really."

Beef leaned in, his lips only inches away from claiming Etho's masked ones.

But then Etho covered his mouth with his hand and smirked. "Too bad there IS a prize at stake." Beef let out a gasp as Etho threw an enderpearl past Beef and landed on a part of the llama. 

He spun on his heel to stare at Etho with his jaw dropped.

"Better luck next time Beefers, not even llamas and redstone will get me to give up that easily." Etho teased before flying off with some rockets.

Beef let out a groan of frustration.

* * *

"I CAN'T GET 'EM! I'M TELLIN' YA IT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" Beef ranted.

Iskall sighed heavily as he turned from his current redstone project to look at Beef. "Do you see what I'm doing? Do you see me working right now?"

"EVERY TIME I GET SO CLOSE AND HE MANAGES TO GET AWAY FROM ME!" Beef snapped as he paced around.

"Because this is very important work and if I'm disturbed I could lose my place and have to start over."

"And he's always so smug about it too, it drives me crazy!" Beef growled.

Iskall groaned, seeing that Beef was not planning on leaving. "Are you that stupid?"

"What?" Beef gasped.

"Dude, it's Etho, just ask him politely. The guy's too nice for his own good." Iskall told him, rolling his eyes as he tried to get back to work.

Beef's eyebrows furrowed. "What is that thing?" He asked, gesturing to the overly complicated looking contraption.

"A new diorite killing machine, obviously." Iskall told him simply.

"Oh sure, what was I thinking?" Beef asked sarcastically.

"Now if you'll leave me to my work, this is very important and I don't have time to deal with you or any other annoying hermits-" Iskall started.

Stress flew over to them happily. "Hey Beef! Iskall, will you come take a fly with me?"

"Coming dear!" Iskall told her quickly, tossing his redstone materials in his shoulker box and flying off with her without even giving Beef a goodbye.

He huffed, and left a piece of diorite sitting in front of the machine out of spite.

* * *

Beef gently knocked on the wall of Etho's house, since there wasn't an actual door yet.

"Yessss?" Etho asked innocently, keeping a careful distance from him and an enderpearl in hand.

"Etho...will you please let me kiss you?" Beef asked, swallowing his embarrassment.

The genuine request threw Etho off completely, he stared in disbelief. "Y-You're just asking now?"

"Why not? So?" He questioned with a shrug.

Etho thought about it for a moment, then sighed. "Fine, only cause you're clearly desperate for diamonds."

"That's not why I want this..." Beef started before he could stop himself.

Etho stared at him.

"I-I mean it is but...you know it's...it's also..." Beef rambled, face flushing red. Etho stepped over to him and without another word pressed his lips against Beef's.

Beef's eyes widened, he quickly cupped Etho's face in his hands and kissed him roughly, taking a moment to shove his mask down. Etho smiled into the kiss, Beef could feel it clearly.

Did he...feel the same way Beef did?

After a few moments Etho broke the kiss and pulled his mask up to hide his flushed face. "Not bad...but you need practice, guess we'll have to try that again sometime..."

"On a scale of my redstone skills to my building skills how much practice do you think I'll need?" Beef asked with a smirk.

"Oh, definitely in the redstone skills area, you'll need LOTS of practice, luckily I'm an excellent teacher." Etho grinned at him.

Beef blushed a little as he grinned back. "Can't wait for the next lesson."


	5. Go On And Kiss The Boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure why but I found this chapter in particular really funny to write, so I hope you guys enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Grian was a man with a plan.

He was disappointed, he ended up on the hider team when he wanted to be on the seeker team, but even so, he knew he could make this work out the way he wanted.

There was only two days left before the competition was over, and Grian knew for a fact that everyone else had already gotten their targets.

Which meant the one after him had to be Mumbo, which is exactly what he wanted.

Well...okay not exactly, what he wanted was to be the one going after Mumbo, not the other way around, but either way Grian was going to get his kiss.

"Mumbo!" Grian exclaimed as he flew over the nicely dressed boy, landed nearby.

"O-Oh, hello, Grian." Mumbo greeted awkwardly, continuing his stroll through the shopping district.

Grian practically skipped over to Mumbo, hands locked behind his back and looked at him expectantly with a big grin. "Soooo..."

"Do you need something?" Mumbo asked curiously.

This made Grian's smile fade into a pout. "No..."

"Alright then, we'll catch up later yeah?" Mumbo told him with a smile before carrying on with his walk.

Grian's jaw dropped, feeling a little offended that Mumbo wouldn't just take the chance he had handed over to him.

It's fine, Grian had other plans in mind anyways.

Time for plan B: Asking.

* * *

"Hey Mumbo!" Grian greeted cheerfully as he appeared in front of Mumbo suddenly by using an enderpearl.

Mumbo jumped, clearly startled and fell back. He was working on his insanely huge base trying to get the measurements right. "G-Grian!"

"So, a little, pesky bird if you will, told me I'm your target." Grian told him with a grin, wiggling his eyebrows.

Mumbo flushed red, fiddling the concrete powder in his hands. "Is that so?..."

"Yup! And I have come to allow you the chance to get it over with so you and the seekers may claim the diamond prize!" Grian told him simply.

At this however, Mumbo grew slightly suspicious. "What's in it for you exactly?"

Grian's eye twitched as he resisted the urge to facepalm. "Wha- excuse me? Did you not hear what I just said! I'm giving you permission to kiss me right here and now!"

"I know, I heard that, but I um, what does, what does that mean exactly?" Mumbo questioned awkwardly as his blush darkened.

Grian rolled his eyes, sometimes, sometimes there was moments like this that made him question how he fell for Mumbo in the first place.

"A-Are you sure?" Mumbo stuttered out shyly.

Oh right, it's cause Mumbo was an absolute sweetheart and way too good for the world.

"Yes yes yes! Hurry up and do it!" Grian told him excitedly, puckering his lips at Mumbo and waiting expectantly.

Mumbo gently grabbed Grian's shoulders with trembling hands and leaned over to kiss him, only to stop just inches away from Grian's lips. Grian's jaw could only drop as Mumbo backed away from him.

"Sorry it's just...I-I want to earn it you know? I'd feel a bit silly being the only one who's kiss was handed over to him..."

"WHAT!?" Grian shrieked in annoyance.

"Thanks again Grian." Mumbo told him sincerely before walking away to get more supplies.

Grian grumbled a little and puffed his cheeks out in an annoyed pout as he flew off.

Time for plan C: Ask for a rule change.

* * *

"Scarrrr you have to make it so I can kiss Mumbo!" Grian complained, following Scar around his village like an annoying leach.

Scar sighed heavily. "I told you Grian, the kiss must be from the seeker to the hider, not the other way around, that's the only way it counts. If you want to kiss Mumbo so badly then do it."

"I can't! I won't have an excuse if it doesn't count for anything!" Grian snapped.

"I'm afraid you'll just have to wait then for Mumbo to make a move." Scar told him with a smile.

Grian groaned loudly. Waiting for Mumbo to make a move was like watching paint dry.

* * *

There was only half a day left in the game and Grian was growing impatient. 

He hasn't even seen Mumbo since the day he tried to directly get a kiss from him. What on earth is he up to?

As Grian stepped back a few blocks to get a better look at how his castle was turning out, he couldn't help noticing a button placed on a tree near by.

He shouldn't.

He couldn't.

He wouldn't.

Grian pressed the button.

Well we all know he was going to.

Grian let out a scream as a lead shot down from a branch on the tree and wrapped around his feet, pulling him up and flipping him upside down so he hung from the tree like a piece of fruit. "WHAT IS THIS!?" He shrieked, trying to get free.

"My trap." Grian's eyes widened as he stared at the upside down boy in front of him. It was Mumbo.

Slowly, a grin formed on Grian's lips. "Oh I see, is this it then?"

"It is...with your consent that is." Mumbo told him kindly, stepping forward so their faces were aligned with each other, despite Grian being upside down.

Grian rolled his eyes. "I already gave consent when I signed up for the game!"

"I'm aware, but it still feels wrong. Grian...c-can I..." Mumbo began to flush as he forced himself to look at Grian's eyes. "K...isssss...y-youuu...."

"You better before I yank you forward myself." Grian teased.

Not needing anymore confirmation, Mumbo stood up a little straighter and planted his lips over Grian's. It was a little awkward, since Grian was upside down, and also completely silly and ridiculous.

It was...so them.

When their kiss broke, Grian giggled like an idiot as he stared at Mumbo lovingly. "About time you silly silly spoon."

"I got nervous it's not my fault!" Mumbo admitted with embarrassment, making Grian laugh out loud.

"Can you get me down now?" Grian asked with a grin, showing off his pearly whites once more.

Mumbo smiled. "Sure." Mumbo untied the boy and gently set him on the ground.

"Now that the game's over, I can't wait any longer." Grian told him.

"Wait any longer for what-" Mumbo started, only for Grian to cup his face in his hands and kiss him passionately, nearly causing Mumbo to fall back. Mumbo gripped Grian's arms tightly as he returned the kiss with just as much heat. All of the feelings the two had built up about each other over time were finally to the surface, it almost made them both feel lightheaded but they didn't care.

Grian slowly broke the kiss and grinned at him. "I love you." He confessed honestly, not able to hold the feelings back anymore.

Mumbo blushed hard at those words and rammed his head into Grian's chest. "I-I love you too..." He mumbled shyly, blushing even harder as Grian hugged him happily.

The game was over...they both won.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter to go!


	6. A Surprising Turn Of Events

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE DIDN'T WIN THE PRIZE!?" 

The hermits stared at Scar with disbelief. They were all the board for his game once more now that the week was finished.

He smirked at them. "One of you failed to get his kiss."

"What are ya talking about!? I kissed Doc all over that mansion!" Bdubs exclaimed, causing his new boyfriend great embarrassment.

"T-They didn't need to know about that..." Doc mumbled.

Mumbo looked panicked. "I-I don't understand, who didn't earn their kiss?"

"I'm afraid Beef is the one who failed." Scar explained, causing everyone to stare at him and Etho.

Beef shook his head. "That's not true! Etho and I kissed, tell them Etho!" He looked at his boyfriend expectantly.

Etho hummed in thought, and then paused. "Actually...technically, it was more like I kissed you..."

They all froze, jaws dropping to the floor.

Scar clapped his hands together cheerfully before opening the chest and taking all of the diamond blocks. "Since technically the seekers lost and every hider was kissed, neither team wins! Meaning that I will keep all the diamonds! Happy dating!" He ran off with the diamonds in tow.

Grian stepped forward and turned to smile at all of the other hermits. "You all thinking what I'm thinking?"

Everyone took out their diamond swords and went after Scar.

And they all lived happily ever after.

The end.

BONUS:

"Hey Mumbo!"

Mumbo turned his head, only for his eyes to widen as Grian's lips covered his own briefly. He flushed red as their kiss broke. "W-What was that for?"

Grian grinned at him cutely. "Just wanted to play seeker for a moment." 

They didn't need the diamonds, all they needed was each other.

But diamonds were also pretty great.

"Let's go build a giant throne out of diamond blocks!"

"Sounds like a lovely idea."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy this very silly end to the story, um...it's undecided if Scar was actually murdered or just injured when the others got their diamonds back, I'll let you guys decide lol
> 
> Thank you all so much for all the comments, kudos, bookmarks, reads and just genuine support, if you want to see more stories about these couples written by me, be sure to check out my other works and look out for any stories in the future written by me, much thanks ^.^


End file.
